The Transformers: Infiltration 6
INFILTRATION: Determined to deal with his rogue Infiltration unit, Decepticon Commander-in-Chief MEGATRON has arrived on Earth. Already, SKYWARP and BLITZWING have felt, first hand, what it means to defy one of the most powerful Transformers in existence. Now, as RATCHET and BUMBLEBEE report their findings to their fellow AUTOBOTS, MEGATRON heads for the Oregon Command Bunker and final reckoning with Unit Commander STARSCREAM… PHASE ONE CONCLUDES! The Transformers: Infiltration 6 is the sixth issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published on July 12, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 6 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot In the Decepticon Command Bunker in Oregon, Starscream is being infused with Ore-13. Astrotrain and Runabout discuss Megatron's arrival on Earth, and that both Skywarp and Blitzwing are badly hurt. While the others are scared of Megatron's arrival, Starscream intends to fight. Ratchet takes the Humans back to Ark-19, while Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack head to Oregon to rendezvous with Bumblebee. Bumblebee is outside the Command Bunker, and witnesses Megatron's arrival via orbital bounce. Megatron calls for Starscream. Astrotrain, Thundercracker, Runabout, and Runamuck exit the base with weapons drawn. Megatron gives them an ultimatum. If they fight, they will die. Megatron has no mercy. All four stand down. Starscream, in jet mode, exits the base and decries them all as cowards. He immediately attacks Megatron. The two clash in an epic battle; however, despite Starscream's enhanced power, he is no match for Megatron. Runabout spots Bumblebee and attempts to shoot him, only to be shot in turn by the newly arrived Prowl. Megatron blasts through Starscream's torso with his fusion cannon, the orders the other Decepticons to take him inside and see if he lives. Addressing the assembled Autobots, Megatron downgrades the Decepticon presence to Phase Two. Prowl realises that both Megatron's presence on Earth, along with the Ore-13, might make the planet a pivotal battleground. Arriving at Lake Michigan, they Autobots are observed entering the lake by Drake's team. Prowl finally agrees to contact Optimus Prime, only to find out that he has already arrived. Appearances *Jimmy Pink *Prowl *Ratchet *Runabout *Runamuck *Skywarp *Starscream *Sunstreaker *Thundercracker *Wheeljack |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Earth **United States of America ***Iowa ****Interstate 80 ***Lake Michigan ***Oregon ****Decepticon Command Bunker (Oregon) |organizations= *Autobot *Decepticon *Machination |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *''Ark-19'' |technology= *Fusion cannon *Orbital bounce |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Energon *Megacycle *Ore-13 *Primal Source }} Notes 'Transformers references' *First appearance of: Optimus Prime. *'Transformer Alt-modes' **Wheeljack: Lancia Stratos Turbo 5 **Jazz: Porsche 911 **Starscream: F-22 Raptor 'Popular culture references' *Prowl's holomatter avatar – a red-haired male with sunglasses – might be a reference to the character of Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. 'Real world references' *Jazz's line referring to "equine lifeforms and the egress from their given habitation" is a very technical way of saying "closing the barn door after the horses have bolted." 'Oddities and errors' *Decepticon is misspelled as "Decipticon" on the first panel of the first page. *Oregon is misspelled as "Orgeon" on the first panel of the third page. Cover gallery Infiltration 6 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 6 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 6 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Klaus Scherwinski Infiltration 6 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by Nick Roche Infiltration 6 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 6 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Bob Lefevre Infiltration 6 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Guido Guidi External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics